Episode 2-Ones electrical dream
At the Ghost realm....... Tyler charged fast at The Grandmaster."You fool!"he said as he snapped his fingers.As he did so the Blade Spectron appeared.The Ghoul Saber materlized in Tyler's hand and the two clashed weapons."Give up already."said Grandmaster."I did not become a ghost to give up!"shouted Tyler as he kicked the Blade Spectron back.The ghost driver became visible on Tyler's waist.Tyler opened the driver and pulled out the Ghost-eye and set it to the "G"setting."GHOST EYE INSERT!"Said the driver.The Ghost hoodie appeared and started dancing around Tyler.Tyler grabbed a rock and threw it at the hoodie."Stop dancing!"he said.The hoodie wrapped around Tyler as he pulled and pushed the lever."REVIVE!GHOST ON!GO-GO-GO-GHOST!"Said the driver.Ghost had started floating around and attacked the Blade spectron."It's over!"said Ghost as he pulled and pushed the lever."GHOSTLY FINISH!GHOST FINALE!DARK RISING KICK!".Ghost started glowing as he kicked the spectron causing it to explode.Ghost took the Ghost-eye out the driver and closed it."R.I.P!"said the driver.The Grandmaster looked at Tyler."It's only going to get harder Tyler,it may seem easy now but in the future it will get harder."said The Grandmaster.Tyler nodded then he maybe an eye-ball mark with his hands and it opened a portal."Bye guys!"said Tyler as he jumped through the portal with Spookle.Grandmaster and the Musashi and Ghost hoodie waved."It will get harder Tyler and I won't be there to help you."said the Grandmaster. {Insert theme song:Snow fairy by Back On} At the Starson museum...........One of the Starson family members,Hunter Starson was walking outside his parents museum when he saw a homeless man get bullied."Leave him alone!"said Hunter."And if we don't?"barked the man.Hunter snapped his fingers and his guards came."Get them out of here!"yelled Hunter as the guards chased the men.Hunter went to the homeless man and pulled out $300 dollars."Here,take it."said Hunter."Thank you!"cried the man as he took the money and went to go get something to eat.Hunter went into the basement of the museum and was moving boxes for the Nobunaga exhibit.While Hunter was moving boxes,stuff started breaking on its own.One of the crates broke and a purple and cyan ghost eye came out and landed in Hunter's hand.In front if Hunter appeared a couple of Eyegons.Hunter screamed and ran upstairs only to see his parents get killed by another group of Eyegons."Run!"said the cyan ghost eye."You can talk!"yelled Hunter."AOI!RUN!"said the Purple Ghost eye.Hunter ran out the museum,he had to get help.At Tyler's house,Tyler hand just walked in his room when a green robot condor was flying around."Pops please keep your things to your self."said Tyler.Grandmaster was in a Michael Jackson costume."What you weren't thrilled?"said Grandmaster."Please don't tell me there's a Michael Jackson in that."said Tyler."There isn't but Tyler I want to show you something."said Grandmaster.Tyler walked towards him and the Grandmaster stood up,he made started moving his hands and a eye symbol appeared in front of Tyler."What are you?Ah!"yelled Tyler as his body turned invisible and his black hoodie came out of him."With this technique you can find and bring souls out of the objects there attached to!"cheered Grandmaster."Cool!"said the Ghost hoodie.The hoodie went inside the transparent body and it turned visible again.Upstairs Taiki and Hanna were in an argument."Tyler is not dead!His body is still living but when using that belt it creates a illusion that he is gone!"yelled Hanna."He is dead!He is called Piwer rider GHOST!"yelled Taiki back.Tyler came back upstairs."Hanna this is for you."he said.Hanna grabbed the paper and her eyes grew wide."It's the Science fair!!!!"she screamed."Well while you are doing that I'm looking for ghost!I only have 95 days left."said Tyler.8 minutes later.Tyler and everyone was at the fair.Hanna left and went to set up her booth.Tyler looked to the left and saw a machine that had static coming from it.It had the words"THE EDISON TIME MACHINE!".Tyler walked over to it and saw a kid reading a book while flipping switches."Excuse me,but can you tell what this does?"asked Tyler."Are you blind?This is a time machine that can transport people through time!"said the kid.He had a badge that read,"Hikari Outo.Outside the fair building,there was Axan and Zandar."My prince I have a plan for this!"said Zandar."What is it you fool."said Zandar."I will have a Spectron get a human to create a machine that could have us go back in time to prevent our extinction!"said Zandar."It better work!"he said.Zandar made an eye portal and a purple crack opened up."That dumb prince doesn't know anything."growled Zandar.A spectron came out and bowed down to Zandar."Here."he said as he threw a radio wave transmitter at him."ABSORB OBJECT!STATIC SPECTRON!"."A boy in there is making a time machine,manipulate him so he makes a machine that could let 10000's of Spectrons fall from the sky and rain on the earth!Then we will have all the Ghost-Eyes and a new planet."Yelled Zandar."Okay sir Zap Zap!"said The Static Spectron as he walked though the wall.Tyler was looking around and keeping an eye on Hikari's machine.The Static Spectron walked through a wall and looked at Hikari and zapped him with a lighting bolt."I got an idea!If I turn the machine into sleep mode and turn on this and flick this while turning on this!"said Hikari as his machine started having Static come off it.Tyler jumped and kicked the Static Spectron."Leave him alone!"yelled Tyler."You can see me???"questioned The Static Spectron."Yeah and I'm going to defeat you!"said Tyler as he grabbed his Ghost-Eye and put it on the "G" setting."Transform!"shouted Tyler as he disappeared."GHOST EYE INSERT!REVIVE!"said the Driver as the Ghost hoodie came out of Tyler and floated around him.Tyler transformed into his blank soulless form and put on his hoodie to complete the transformation."GHOST ON!GO-GO-GO-GHOST!"."I'm going to haunt you!"said Ghost as he charged at the Static Spectron.The two ran outside to the sandlot next to the building."I'm going to kill you and take that Ghost-Eye zap zap!"said the Static Spectron."No your not!"said Ghost as he charged at the Static Spectron."I tried to tell you zap zap!"said The static spectron as he charged his energy and then shot a giant lighting bolt at ghost.Ghost fell to the ground with smoke coming from his body.Spookle appeared and then mocked Ghost.The static spectron ran off and escaped.A portal opened and a bike came out."Use this!Its called the Grave rider!"told Spookle.Ghost got on it and drove off.Back at the fair,Hikari was trying to make his machine turn back on."Hey you should get out of here!"said Taiki to Hikari while adjusting his glasses."No!This machine will help me become greater then EDISON!I need this more then anything!This is more important then anyone's life!"yelled Hikari.Tyler who had just came in had punched Hikari in the face."Nothing!Nothing is more important then someone's life!"growled Tyler while holding Hikari's collar.Hikari broke free from Tyler's grasp.Hikari put his machine on a kart and stormed outside."So what happened?"asked Hanna."A ghost again."replied Tyler."Ghost don't exist for the last time!"said Hanna."I'm going after Hikari!"said Taiki,Hanna nodded and she followed.At an abandoned warehouse,Hikari was working hard.The Static Spectron was zapping Hikari."Do this zap zap!Now move that Zap zap!These apes are so easy Zap zap!"laughed the Static Spectron.Taiki and Hanna ran into the house and saw Hikari putting the lightbulb in the final slot."What are you doing?!"yelled Hanna."Making history!I will go through time and become e greatest inventor!"laughed Hikari as he reached over for a button.Tyler ran into the warehouse."Don't turn on the machine!You will kill Edison himself!"yelled Tyler.10 minutes ago."How do I find Ghost-Eyes Grandmaster?"asked Tyler."You find what the person is attached to,someone who is related to them in someway,shape or form then release it."said the Grandmaster.Tyler's eyes widened."Go to go!Thank you Grandmaster!"yelled Tyler as he left the temple and got on the Grave Rider."Good job Ghost Zap zap!Not only is the ghost eye in here but it will help me and the Spectrons zap zap!"said the Static Spectron.Tyler pulled the lever on the belt."Transform!"he yelled."REVIVE!GHOST ON!GO-GO-GO-GHOST!"said the driver.Ghost and The static spectron were on the roof battling.Hikari pressed the button and the clouds started turning purple and a purple eye shape crack opened in the sky."It's a Spectron seal!"screamed Spookle.A yellow orb came out the lightbulb and flew towards Ghost and turned into the Edison Jacket."Ow!Woah were am I!What is that!Its...............an IPad!"said The Edison Jacket in a astonished voice."Your mine Zap zap!"said the Static Spectron as he absorbed the Jacket and became huge. "TITAN FORM!GIANT THUNDER!"said The Static Spectron."Okay a giant evil Tesla has edison and a giant eye ball is in the sky!Do you have any ideas!"asked Ghost."Yep!DEAD GHOST!AHOY!"yelled Spookle.A pirate ship appeared and shot its cannons at the Titan Thunder.The Grave rider then linked up to the Dead Ghost and they made an iguana."What is that!"asked Ghost."That's Phantom Lizardon!"Said Spookle."Okay we have the spectron taken care of, what about the eye that's going to release spectron.""Pull the lever four times."said Spookle."REVIVE!GHOSTLY FINISH!GHOST EYE!".A giant eye ball appeared and flew towards the portal blowing it up.The Titan Thunder blew up releasing the Edison Jacket.Ghost jumped down and though the walls and made a eye mark on the lightbulb which released the Edison-Eye.Ghost ran outside and switched the ghost eyes."Now I'm going to haunt you!"said Ghost."GHOST EYE INSERT!REVIVE!EDISON ON!THE ELECTRIC!BRILLIANT!LIGHTBULB KING!"Said the Driver."A ghost going to haunt a ghost zap zap!"said The Static Spectron.SCAN GUN!ARE YOU READY(Thundershock)EDISON?!?"said the Ghoul Gun."Bzzzzz!Im feeling charged!"said Ghost Edison.Ghost Edison shot the static spectron causing him to explode.In the shadows,Axan and Zandar were watching."I thought you made a time machine!"yelled Axan."Why make a machine for a race that doesn't exist!Hahahahah!"said Zandar as he walked off."I felt charged!"said Ghost Edison."At least your not a dinosaur!"said the Spectron eye before it turned into dust.Inside the Warehouse Hikari was turning off the machine and he apologized to Tyler and the group.Back At Tyler's room he saw a green condor robot flying around."Another Gadget?"questioned Tyler as he touched the Condor which made it turn into a old school phone."Grandmaster your so funny."said Tyler."Arrow!Arrow!Arrow!"screeched the Condor in a bird voice. Category:Episodes